


The Foolish Wallflower.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has had enough. Severus Snape is no wallflower. It’s time to peel him off his wall.





	The Foolish Wallflower.

**Title: ****The Foolish Wallflower.**  
**Author: **pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **( IJ, LJ, DW )** **prompt challenges** **#6****82****: ****Example****.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
  


**The Foolish Wallflower.**

“Stop hiding and go mingle, Severus.”  
  


“I don’t care for mingling.”  
  


“Talk to Harry, then.”  
  


“He’s already talking to Filius.”  
  


“So?”  
  


“So what, Minerva?”  
  


“So talk to him anyway.”  
  


“I can’t. Filius is giving him teaching advice.”  
  


“Follow his example, then.”  
  


“What for? Potter doesn’t need advice.”  
  


“Merlin! You’re so blind.”  
  


“I’m not. Potter will be fine. He likes teaching.”  
  


“He likes you too.”  
  


“Excuse me?”  
  


“And you like him.”  
  


“I don’t like-  
  


“Pft!”  
  


“Fine! But Potter doesn’t-  
  


“He does. I can prove it, Severus.”  
  


“You— _can_?”  
  


“You smile whenever you see him.”  
  


“Minerva-  
  


“And Harry smiles back, you, fool.”  
  



End file.
